goku dios destructor y proctetor de supershenlong
by fanfics prrones
Summary: que pasar cuando goku vuelva a naruto y sasuke kaiosama
1. Chapter 1

hola amigos de fanfiction hoy les traigo este multicrossover espero y les guste.

no soy dueño ni de dragon ball ni delo animes que aparezcan estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores

introduccion:El nombramiento de tres dioses y la llegada

-Son goku es momento que despues de mil años de entenamiento, nombremos a usted a vegeta a jiren como daishinkan esbozando una pequeña sonrisita.

-Hmp a mi solo me entreno 500 años .decia jiren un poco enojado.

-ah lo siento es que son goku y vegeta deben de ser fuertes para ser guardianes de los daishinkan un tanto serio.

NA: aqui el supershenlong tiene una contraparte de igual poder.

-Hmp deja de estar poniendo asi a un vegeta un poco nervioso por la mirada de daishinkan.

jiren arrogantemente mirando desafiante a vegeta.

-Chicos dejen de pelear. decia goku posicionandose en medio de ambos con una pequeña gota de sudor.

-como sea igualmente hubiera un jiren cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Que dices maldito?, decia un vegeta apunto de saltar a golpear a jiren.

-Futuros dioses calmense o me vere en la lastimosa necesidad de darles una leccion daishinkan con una sonrisa sadica asustando a todos.

-Ok. dijeron jiren y vegeta al unisono mientras goku se reia por sus caras de miedo.

-jajaja. se reia goku dando vueltas por el piso.

-eso tambien va para usted Son goku. decia daishinkan con una sonrisita mirando como la carde de goku de una de risa pasaba a una de terror.

-Bueno cambiando de tema he mandado a llamar a los destructores,supremos kaioshin y angeles.

\- hola goku hace 600 años que no nos vemos. decia con una risita el ex emperarador del universo 7.

-frezeeer. grito goku alegremente al ver a su antiguo enemigo y su actual rival/amigo.

secamente el intimidante toppo al ver a su rival/amigo.

-oh cambio a una mirada desagradable.

-dioses alaben a zeno. dijo daishinkan haciendo que todos los dioses se inclinaran.

al unisono felizmente ambos zenos

-oh goku agarrando la mano de los 2 zenos alzandolos y bajandolos.

-si zeno sama me permite es momento de nombrar a estos tres guerrero dioses. dijo daishinkan orgulloso de sus aprendices.

ambos zenos al unisono con una sonrisita.

-bien son goku seras dios destructor y cuidador de supershenlong sorprendiendo a los dioses mientras que un brillo aparecia en cuello de goku formandose un tatuaje del supershenlong miniatura.

-vegeta sera dios destructor y cuidador de la contraparte de supershenlong mientras los dioses se sorprendian a un mas por lo de otro supershenlong mientras que a vegeta tambien le aparecia un tatuaje.

-daishinkan si me permite preguntar a que se refiere con una contraparte de gowasu un poco confundido.

-la contraparte de super shenlong es para que uno detenga al otro si se llegara a con un dedo arriba como enseñando.

-y jiren sera dios destructor pero no menos importante,decia con una pequeña sonrisita.

-y que universo dominaran. dijo el gato desnutrido bills con una sonrisita.

-bueno jiren el universo 15,son goku el universo 16 y vegeta el universo 17 a y les informo que la vida la tendran que crear ustedes ya que el deseo solo trajo esos universos pero no la vida. dijo daishinkan seriamente.

-ok. asintieron los tres con una sonrisa retadora.

-disculpe y quien sera el dios del universo champa curiosamente.

-sera el guerrero hit pero todavia no llega el daishinkan amablemente.

-bueno dioses daishinkan mientras los dioses se iban en un estallido resplandeciente.

-Son goku vegeta tengan es de parte de zeno. decia mientras a goku le daba el traje xeno y a vegeta el traje time breaker.

-gracias. dijeron los dos con admiracion a zeno sama.

-jiren,goku y vegeta es momento los enviare a sus universos donde los estaran esperando sus respectivo angeles mintras a los tres los rodeaba un brillo desapareciendo al instante.

-donde goku miando a su alrededor viendo pura oscuridad.

-hola goku sama soy towa su angel la cientifica malvada del dbx.

-oh hola y por favor no me llames sama solo goku .decia goku haciendo sonrojar a towa alegremente.

\- bueno goku es hora de que cree towa con un pequeño sonrojo.

-bien. dijo goku emocionado enviando una cantidad de ki al centro del universo provocando una explosion donde de repente aparecieron galaxias,planetas,estrellas etc.

-ahora es momento de esperar. dijo goku esbozando una sonrisa.

-goku es momento de irnos a su castillo, decia towa mientras con su baston daba dos pequeños toque y desaparecian a una velocidad sorprendente.

-oye towa por lo que noto por tu velocidad de viaje es que eres casi tres veces mas rapido que goku haciendo sonrojar a towa.

-es que yo soy el angel mas towa con un ligero sonrojo

-oh ademas de bella eres muy fuerte. dijo goku haciendo que towa casi se demaye.

-mmm mmm hemos towa reincorporandose

-Whooaw es muy bonito. decia goku con una cara de impresion al ver un castillo tipo medieval con bastantes cosas de oro,

-este castillo es exclusivo de towa mientras mientras miraba a goku tiernamente.


	2. la llegada al mundo ninja

Descargo de toda responsabilidad ni dragon ball ni los animes que aparezcan aqui me pertenecen si no a sus creadores.

Cap 1:La llegada a un mundo de ninjas

habian pasado 1500 años desde que goku habia credo vida en su universo y goku estaba sentado en una mesa en su jardin observando varios planetas que ya habian evolucionado viendo varios bastante interesantes.

-towa ya esta la comida me muero de hambre,decia goku mientras lloraba comicamente y su estomago gruñia.

-ya esta tal y como te gusta mi goku,decia abrazando a goku por detras mientras en la mesa aparecian mucha variedad de comida.

-gracias towa eres la mejor cocinera,dijo goku arrasando con todo la comida.oh por cierto towa quiero ir a un planeta que ya tiene vida.dijo cambiando su expresion por una de seriedad.

-claro goku si quieres ahora mismo vamos, solo dime que planeta es y nos ponemos en marcha,decia towa mientras iba a empezar a revisar en su baston.

-es el planeta 168 976 en la galaxia r. decia goku mientras ponia una mano en su barbilla acordandose.

-bien entonces vamos toma mi cintura.dijo towa con un sonrojo.

goku solo hizo caso y tomo la cintura de towa timidamente mientras towa daba dos toques con su baston al suelo saliendo en un resplandesor a miles de veces la velocidad de la luz goku en el viaje iba jugando un juego llamado rutbik poniendose enojado por no poderlo completar.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA 168 976.

Naruto estaba tumbado en el suelo con los fierros de pain clavados mientras este estaba a punto de darle el golpe final mientras este esperaba su final, hinata se entrometio parando a pain e iniciando su batalla pero pain le estaba dandole una paliza sucediendo lo mismo que en la historia original enojando a naruto por la presunta muerte de hinata transformandose en un un mini zorro de 4 colas pasando lo mismo que en la historio original hasta el chibaku tensei,naruto se habia vuelto en la forma del zorro de 8 colas.

NA:aqui naruto se descontrolara liberando a kurama.

todos estaban asustados por la aparicion del kyubi la hokage dio la orden de que lo sometieran haciendo que todos lanzaran sus jutsus pero no le causaban ningun daño,en eso el zorro volteo y obsrvo a todos los ninjas desaparenciendo en un estallido sonico, de repente apareciendo enfrente de todos los ninjas asustando a estos cuando este empezaba a acumular energia buena y mala en su boca para hacer su ataque definitivo la bijudama empezando a formarse una gran bola del tamaño de un edificio que podria destruir toda la aldea de la hoja y sus alrededores el zorro de repente disparo la bijudama, todos aceptando su fin cerraron los ojo incluso pain cuando escucharon una palabra.

-hakai.escucharon todos con una voz desconocida.

cuando todos abrieron los ojos vieron a una persona de buen fisico y pelo azabache, pero lo que mas los sorprendio fue que el ataque del kyubi se empezo a desintegrar,el kyubi asombrado se dirigio a una gran velocidad a atacar a aquella persona pero esta derepente desparecio cuando el zorro sintio una gran presion en su cuello desmayandose y volviendo a a la forma del ninja rubio.

-¿Quien eres tu y que acabas de hacer?.pregunto la hokage mientras veia que aquella persona la veia seriamente pero mas se sorprendio mas cuando cambio su faceta por una despreocupada.

-hola soy goku y soy el dios destructor de este universo.dijo como si nada el guerrero goku.

esto sorprendio a todos haciendo que estos se quedaran en shock despues todos quedaron estaticos y dijeron al mismo tiempo con una gota de sudor ¿Un DIOOOOS?

-si y vine a ver si este planeta que cree es digno de seguir existiendo.exclamo con una cara seria.

-un dios entonces usted entendera que ellos deben de ser destruidos para traer la paz a este mundo. decia pain con todo su cuerpo magullado.

en el momento que todos escucharon esta voz se pusieron en posiciones de batalla.

\- goku creo que este planeta debe de ser destruido de la existencia inmediatamente.decia towa con una cara que asusto a todos los presentes.

-si creo que eso es lo que deberia hacer.dijo goku elevandose y posicionando las manos para hacer el hakai asustando a todos.

-no te lo permitire.dijo naruto levantandose lentamente y listo para pelear.

-jajajajaj deberian de haber visto sus caras todos estaban asi. dijo poniendo una cara de terror.

-Por cierto vi todo lo que hiciste por protejer tu aldea naruto.dijo goku haciendo que todos se sorprendieran cuando goku le puso una mano ensu cabeza desacomodando su cabello.

-y por esa valentia te dare un regalo que debes de atesorar.dijo goku mientras tocaba su cuello con un tatuaje de un dragon y de repente aparecian siluetas de brillo por todas partes.

aparecian tantas siluetas de brillo y todos se sorprendieron cuando de las siluetas aparecian muchos ninjas y personas que todos reconocian inmediatamente viendo a sus seres querido provocando que todos empezaran a llorar y corrieron a abrazar a las personas que mas querian pero lo que mas sorprendio a naruto fue cuando vio cuatro siluetas revelando al tercer hokage,a jiraya y por ultimo a minato y a kushina inmediatamente corriendo hacia ellos.

-gracias por todo esto goku sama.dijo naruto soyosandose mientras hacia una reverencia hacia goku.

-ah por cierto tu pain veo que tienes buenas intenciones en eliminar la maldad pero no son los mejores metodos para eliminarla y se que este cuerpo es solo un recipiente pero al que en verdad lo esta haciendo quiero que seas un kaiosama.dijo goku sorprendiendo a todos cuando de repente salio nagato junto a konan . -¿que es un kaiosama? ¿y que es lo que hace?. pregunto tsunade curiosamente.

-pues un kaiosama es un dios que vigila una cuarta parte del universo y porlo que se goku los entrenara personalmente.dijo la hermosa angel towa seriamente.

-acepto con mucho gusto ese gran puesto que usted me desea otorgar.dijo un nagato esqueletico pero se sorprendio cuan goku lo toco y empezo a tener mas musculatura se empezaba a sentir perfectamente.

-ah y naruto tambien quiero que seas un kaiosama tambien te entrenare personalmente para que te vuelvas muy fuerte y puedas proteger todo lo que amas.decia goku con la famosa sonrisa son.

todos estaban felices por que por fin habian logrado acabar con akatsuki naruto estaba muy feliz por tener a su familia a su maestro pero sentia que le faltaba algo hasta que recordo el por que se descontrolo saliendo corriendo hacia unos arbustos donde con su senjutsu sintio la energia de alguien , todos se desconcertaron cuando vieron a naruto correr a naruto pero se dieron cuenta de que cuando regresaba venia cargando a hinata desmayada y bastante herida,goku le lanzo una pequeña semilla a naruto hindicandole que se la diera de boca a boca ya que ella no la podia masticar todos se sorprendieron cuando naruto sin pensarlo le dio la semilla en un beso naruto se separo sonrojado cuando noto que hinata empezo a abrir los ojos como si no hubiera sido lastimada esta semilla le intereso a tsunade por sus propiedades.

-hinataaaa estas viva.exclamaba naruto felizmente pero muy sonrojado.

-naruto, nagato es momento de retirarnos al planeta de goku para empezar su entrenamiento y poder ser kaiosamas.decia towa seriamente.

-pe..pero y mi familia no me puedo ir sin ellos .exclamo naruto con un tono de tristeza.

-solo podras llevar como maximo 5 personas al planeta que se te sera asignado ,nagato tu tambien podras llevar a alguien.decia con una sonrisita.

-bueno en ese caso llevare a mis padres,a jiraya, al anciano y si a hinata si ella acepta.decia naruto sonriendo y con un pulgar arriba poniendo a hinata sonrojada.

-yo llevare a konan.decia nagato con un ligero sonrojo.

-bueno nos vamos sujetense de mi espalda y no se suelten para emprender el camino.exclamo goku tomando de la cintura a towa decepcionando a muchas ninjas.

-todos los nombrados anteriormente tomaron a goku de la espalda despidiendose de todos cuando a una gran velocidad que nadie noto desaparecieron mientras goku y los demas de repente iban viajando por el espacio.

-goku sama uste y towa sama son novios.decia naruto curiosamente poniendo nerviosos a goku y towa.

todos se sorprendieron de la pregunta de naruto preocupandose por la reaccion que tendria goku.

-algo asi. dijo goku sorprendiendo a todos.

-pero cambiando de tema primero los llevaremos a los planetas que se quedaran para que esperen en lo que busco a los demas que seran dioses.dijo goku sorprendiendo a todos por lo que dijo.

-habran mas dioses goku sama.pregunto nagato respetuosamente hacia goku.

-si hay varios rangos de dioses que deben ser ocupados.decia goku un poco serio.

-hemos llegado al planeta del proximo kaiosama nagato.decia towa parando en seco entre un palacio de tamaño medio.

-aqui viviran nagato y konan.dijo goku indicando que pasaran

-lamento que sea asi pero nos tenemos que retirar mientras tanto ustedes investiguen el palacio.dijo goku un poco apenado por su rapido retiro.

-vamonos goku al siguiente planeta.decia towa dando dos toques con su baston al suelo desapareciendo.

goku y todos los demas iban observando planetas o viendo anime en una proyeccion que hizo towa con su basto otros como goku y naruto iban comiendo cuando towa paro en seco diciendo.

-hemos llegado al planeta de naruto y este es su placio.decia towa mostrando el palcio.

-whooaw esto es impresionante y muy hermoso.decian todos sorprendidos al unisono.

-naruto vendre en unos tres dias para entenar a ti y a nagato.exclamo goku seriamente.

-claro goku sama.dijo naruto haciendo una reverencia.

-vamonos towa al siguiente planeta. decia goku mientras el y towa desaparecian en un resplandezor.

fin


	3. alguien con el poder del sol

Descargo de toda responsabilidad,dragonball ni los demás animes me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores. Capítulo 2: alguien con el poder del sol

-towa es hora de dirigirnos al siguiente planeta para poder elegir a alguien fuerte para que sea kaiosama y hay alguien bastante fuerte e incluso me impresiona que alguien tenga ese poder, exclamó el Saiyan mientras bostezaba.

Towa solo asintió y en su báculo busco las coordenadas del planeta que le dijo Goku deteniéndose revisando su báculo para después dar dos toques con el saliendo a una hiper velocidad.

-goku y cómo viste ese mundo tan interesante simplemente son 5 clanes, humanos , hadas, demonios, diosas y gigantes,decía towa un poco aburrida.

-Es que me llamó la atención un grupo llamado los pecados capitales y ahora mismo están peleando contra alguien llamado galand de un grupo de demonios de elite que se llaman los mandamientos así que pienso observar un rato, dijo Goku a towa con cara de cachorrito.

-esta bien vamos ahora pero vas a intervenir en la pelea o vas a esperar a que se ponga tensa y empiezen a tener problemas,dijo towa con una sonrisita.

-no esperaré al momento fuerte,decía Goku pero vio que el demonio atravesaba al ex mandamiento con su lanza por la cabeza.

NA:aquí la ilusión de gowther no se aplica.

-creo que es momento de ir,dijo Goku con una sonrisa sería.

Goku junto con towa empezaron a entrar a la atmósfera del planeta provocando una gran presión mientras con meliodas este se sorprendía por que de repente se sintió una gran presión que ni su padre lograría hacer.

Mientras tanto en el purgatorio

-que esta gran presión además tiene poder divino esto es algún tipo de Dios,dijo un gran hombre con grandes cuernos y era rodeado por oscuridad.

En algun lugar lleno de luz.

Habian lo que parecían ser angeles pero una mujer gigante con 12 alas resaltaba por qué soltaba tanta luz que no se le podía ver la cara.

-No puede ser este poder es divino y tiene una gran presion, exclamo exaltada y con una gota de sudor que salía por su cien.

Galand no le tomo mucha importancia e iba a golpear a meliodas pero de repente sintió que alguien le tomo la mano y un momento después sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago e inmediatamente se tumbó al suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos por qué no vieron nada hasta que escucharon una voz un poco seria.

-Me gusta que los mortales se inclinen ante su dios así como lo estás haciendo tú, dijo Goku serio dirigiéndose hacia galand.

-Ma maldito eres un MALDITOOOO, Dijo galand enojado dirigiéndose a golpear a goku pero este desaparecio apareciendo detrás de galand pateandole la espalda lo que provocó que cayera inclinado y después Goku apareció frente a él poniéndole la mano estirada frente a su cara diciendo una cosa "HAKAI" lo que sorprendió a todos por qué este empezo a desaparecer en gritos de agonía.

-Quien eres? Y por qué nos ayudaste, exclamó un chico rubio de baja estatura todo mayugado.

-soy el dios que creo todo en el universo,3xclamo seriamente Goku con una sonrisa.

-es impresionante y gracias por todo,dijo el chico cayendo al suelo.

Capitan gritaron todos corriendo hacia el pero una presión se sintió en el aire y aparecieron dos cosas una luz muy cegadora y una oscuridad por otro lado.

-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen, grito ban el zorro poniéndose enfrente de todos.

-Sucio mortal arrodillense ante el rey demonio y la diosa suprema,dijeron ambos de tamaño colosal.

Los dos alzaron la mano e iban a atacar cuando sintieron un gran poder temiendo por ese poder.

-No entiendo por qué quieren que se arrodillan ante ustedes si ellos son libres y ante el único que se deben arrodillar es ante mí el dios creador y protector, exclamó Goku seriamente hablando fuertemente.

En eso la diosa y el rey demonio miraron a Goku y el tatuaje de dragón que tenía e inmediatamente se pusieron tensos y se arrodillaron los nueve mandamientos que quedaban aparecieron y se sorprendieron al ver a la diosa suprema y al rey demonio arrodillados.

-Que haces padre por qué te arrodillarse ante ese humano inmundo.decia alguien parecido a meliodas pero con el pelo negro y con un traje rojo.

-el rey demonio y la diosa suprema se pusieron tensos por la actitud del demonio.

Towa se enojó e iba a atacar a zeldris pero Goku la detuvo y le dio permiso al rey y a la diosa de levantarse.

-Zeldris no le hables así al dios creador y destructor o si no nos destruirá,dijo enojado el rey demonio.

-No creo que ese tal dios sea tan fuerte y lo derrotare,dijo zeldris lanzándose al ataque pero Goku lo esquivaba como si nada sorprendiendo a los demás por qué estaba controlando al más fuerte de los mandamientos Goku le puso una mano en la frente e hizo como si iba a hacer el hakai pero el rey demonio hablo.

-por favor perdonelo y déjelo vivir se lo ruego,dijo el rey demonio sorprendiendo a todos por verlo doblegado.

-ahhh jajajaja no lo iba a destruir simplemente esto,dijo Goku pegandole con un dedo en la frente noqueando a zeldris.

-Bien towa cura al chico rubio y a sus amigos por favor amor, decía Goku besando a towa en la boca sorprendiendo a todos.

-Claro amor con mucho gusto lo haré,decía towa moviendo su bastón curando a todos .

-Ufff este mundo tiene mucha maldad creo que tiene que ser destruido inmediatamente ,no era broma ,exclamó Goku con una risa haciendo caer a todos de espalda.

-Que paso ganamos no puede ser están aquí, dijo meliodas preocupado por ver a los mandamientos pero más se preocupó al ver a su padre.

-Padreeee te mataré,dijo meliodas pero fue detenido por ban.

-tranquilo capitan están aquí por el dios,decía ban así por qué no sabía su nombre Goku casi como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-Por cierto soy son Goku pero me pueden llamar Goku y ella es towa mi novia,dijo Goku felizmente.

-Siento que tu poder está bloqueado y no puedes acceder a el libremente así que lo desbloqueare.dijo Goku poniendo una mano en la frente de meliodas haciendo que su poder volviera.

-goku ese tal meliodas y Elizabeth tienen una maldición impuesta por sus padres.exclamo towa un poco seria poniendo nerviosos al rey demonio y a la diosa.

-usted la puede deshacer Goku Sama si puede por favor hágalo se lo ruego.dijo meliodas arrodillándose ante Goku.

Goku tocó la frente de meliodas y apareció un brillo en meliodas y Elizabeth provocando que cargará a todos y cuando se pudo ver vieron a Elizabeth y meliodas llorando mientras se besaban cuando escucharon una voz imponente.

-wooooaw el capitán está besando a alguien.dijo un sujeto de contextura fuerte con un bigotacho

-no puede ser ese es el pecado del orgullo escanor.dijeron todos los pecados sorprendidos por no verlo hace mucho.

-oye eres fuerte puedo sentir que tienes un poder de casi 145 000 incluso es algo comparado con los 4 millones del rey demonio.exclamo Goku sorprendiendo a todos por decir su poder.

-Asi es eso es por qué soy el más fuerte de todos y todos los demás son débiles ante mi poder,exclamo con una media sonrisa que derrochaba orgullo.

-Escanor que es lo que haces aquí, exclamo meliodas temeroso de que fuera por estar a Goku.

-Senti tu poder y pensé que por fin podría tener una pelea digna contra alguien, exclamo con una cara muy seria mientras ponía su hacha en su hombro.

-Oye tu yo pelearé contra ti, no eres muy fuerte para mí pero disminuirse mi poder para poder pelear contra ti, dijo Goku mientras se estiraba como en casi todos sus combates.

-No eres digno de que pelear contra ti, simplemente te mataria con un toque, así que hazte a un lado por qué pelearé contra el capitán.exclamo con una sonrisa mientras hundia su hacha en el suelo creando un cráter.

-ban iba a decir algo pero vio como Goku dio varios pasos adelante con su cara viendo el suelo mientras tenía una sonrisa un tanto macabra, Goku se detuvo justo al frente de escanor, alzo la mirada con una sonrisa tomando el hacha de escanor, aunque escanor pensó que no la iba a levantar se sorprendió al ver que Goku primero alzo el hacha y luego la entregó al suelo, al principio no hizo nada pero después de unos segundos todo se empezó a hundir lo que provocó un cráter que abarcaba casi todo el campo de batalla.

-¿q que fue eso? es un poder inmenso, pensó han mientras salía volando.

-Elizabeeeeeth,noooo,grito meliodas desesperado pero vi a Merlin y casi todos en la técnica de esta el "perfect cube".

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que jamás se imaginaron tal destrucción, estaban esperando ver a Goku entre todo el humo que provocó el impacto pero vieron a escanor con sus dos manos en forma de cruz, este estaba sangrando y su armadura estaba rota.

-Me sorprende que hayas podido resistir el 1% de mi poder ni siquiera un kaiosama de mi universo hubiera podido resistirlo. Dijo Goku con una de sorprendido.

-Es impresionante que el perfect Cube haya resistido.dijo Merlin sorprendida pero el cubo se empezó a cuartear.IMPOSIBLEEE. exclamo sorprendida cuando el cubo se rompió.

-que bueno que nosotros si pudimos resistirlo gracias a nuestro poder. Exclamaron el rey demonio y la diosa suprema al mismo tiempo.

NA:Esa diosa ya no es tan suprema juas juas juas.

-grrrrrrrrrr fue lo que se escuchó por toda la zona lo que espanto a todos,Goku reaccionó y se rió muy fuerte.

-Lo lo siento eso solo fue mi estomago es que tengo hambre. Decía Goku con sus manos en su estomago.

-goku quieres que te de la comida que trajimos,dijo towa von una sonrisita.

-goku se emociono y vio como la comida aparecio y empezo a darse su banquete.

-Ademas tenemos que tenemos que retirarnos ya que hay que entrenar al duo de peleoneros.exclamo towa con una sonrisa.

-cierto towa, oye escanor,meliodas quieren ser kaiosamas, y sei se preguntan son algo asi como los guardianes de 1/4 parte del universo.decia hoku con un dedo hacia arriba como si estuviera enseñando.

-pero tendria que dejarlo todo y no puedo dejar a elizabeth.dijo meliodas decepcionado.

-acepto, dijo secamente, acepto ya que tecnicamente el no tenia nada.

-De hecho pueden llevar personas si gusta ya que tendran su propio planeta.

meliodas se alegro por esto y le pidio a elizabeth si iba con ella, invito a ban pero este estaba triste por que queria revivir a elaine.goku al ser un dios tenia habilidades psiquicas asi que le leyo la mente.telepaticamente le dijo que reviviria a su amada

todos se sorprendieron vuando el tatuaje de goku empezo a brillar y tambien en medio de todos, ban estaba llorando nadie comprendia el porque hasta que vieron una pequeña hada de vestido blanco y pelo rubio.ban iba a abrazarla pero unpequeño lo avento y abrazo aquien habia aparecido.

-king que es lo que paso, por que estoy viva, pregunto sorprendida pero se alegro y empezo a llorar cuando detras de su hermano vio a ban. ella penso que el la habia revivido hasta que el hablo.

-se lo que estas pensando elaine yo no te revivi fue aquel dios,exvlamo ban derramando lagrimas mientras abrazaba y besaba a elaine.

-gracias dios,grito elaine hacia nuestro heroe.

-solo llamenme goku no me gustan las formalidades con quienes son mis amigos,decia goku mientras ponia su clasica sonrisa lo que provoco que muchas caballeras sacros se sorprendieran.

-bien es momento de irnos ya que tengo que ir a buscar al nuevo gran kaio, y tengo a alguien para que sea el supremo kaiosama.dijo goku mientras se iba retirando.

-ah por cierto goku no seria apropiado de que se despidieran de sus amigos y familia,exclamo towa con una cara asesina hacia goku.

-Si si claro me olvidaba,coku djio que se despidieran y los que se iban se despidieron.

-escanor no vas a llevar a nadie,ademas no puedo creer que dejes a la madre de tu hijo.exclamo hoku con cara seria.

-escanor se impacto de esto al igual que todos.

-claro ella y el son tu esposa e hijo ya que puedo saber todo por eso lo se,ademas no lo revuerrevuerda nadie ya que el de pelo rosa les borro la memoria,dijo goku señalando a merlin y a arthur y despues miro a gowther.

-gowther por primera vez sintio miedo y luego se puso a explicar.

-ya veo asi que stabas jugando y les borraste la memoria por accidente,decia hoku mientras ponia sus manos sobre la cabeza de merlin,arthur y escanor regresando sus recuerdos.

-entonses los llevaras. dijo goku mientras tomaba a towa de la cintura y todos los que iban se ponian detras de goku.escanor solo asintio y los tres se metieton dentro de un circulo que trazo towa.

-Adios vendremos a visitarlos pronto,grito goku mientras todos ellos desaparecian.

Espacio del universo 16.

-Bien todavia no haran sus funciones como dioses primero yo los entrenare para que sean lo suficientemente fuertes para poder mantener el equilibrio y ademas despues de eso habra una reunion de todos los diose para que puedan conocerse. exclamo goku con una sonrisa amable.

-Disculpe goku sama como son los demas dioses,¿son fuertes?como para poder defender su parte del universo.dijo meliodas con una gran sonrisa.

goku puso una cara de seriedad al ver como un planeta se destruia de repente hasta que despues de toda la exlosion a lo lejos se podia ver a un humanoide tipo lagartija todos se sorprendieron cuando goku empezo a hablar.

-freeeeezer amigo ven para aca lagartija.dijp Goku agitando sus manos de un lado a otro mientras daba marometas infantilmente en el espacio.

frezeer rapidamente se dirigio a yoda velocidad hacia donde estaba goku con sus aprendices,freezer al notarlos le entro la duda y cuando llego empezo a hablar.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Son sigues igual de infantil que siempre.dijo con una sonrisa amistosa pero burlona.

-Jaja y yu sigue yan enano como krillin jaja.se burlaba goku con una gran sonrisa simpatica.

-ah por cierto por que destruiste aquel planeta acaso hicieron algo malo.prehunto goku mientras se rascaba la vien en forma pensativa

-ellos cometieron lo peor que pudieron hacer, la guerra sabes que a mi no me gusta desde aquel incidente.exclamo frezeer con una cara seria.

-cierto la guerra es lo peor, pero a que has venido.dijo Goku con un tono serio.

-Veras hace 1500 años que no nos vemos, asi que que tal si organizamos un torneo entre los nuevos dioses.exclamo frezerr con una sonrisa.

-Obvio que yo ganaria ya que soy el mas fuerye de todos los destructores.

lo que dijo Goku acerca de todos los destructores a lo que elizabhet intertumpio.

-disculpe señor goku a que se rierefere con lo de los destructores,acado hay mas aparte de usted.pregunto elizabeth mientras esperaba la respuesta.

-De hecho somos 18 dioses destructores y 12 creadores.exclamo goku con un dedo arriba como enseñando.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ya que vieron que aquel ser tambien era un dios frezeer solo se despidio y se retiro.

-bien goku tenemos que continuar a dejar a los futuros kaiosamas.exclamo towa seria.

-ah por cierto meliodas ustedes son mas fuertes que los otros 2 dioses,pero se acercan bastante.dijo goku con una sonrisita.

En unos cuanto minutos llegaron al planeta de escanor,todos se sorprendieron ya que era un planeta con mucha vegetacion y mares muy hermosos,goku les indico a escanor,merlin y arthur como iba a ser ahora ser sus vidas.poco despues llegaron al planeta de meliodas este era muy bello con muchas cabañas y varios mini planetas que se veian en el cielo, Goku le indico a meliodas que pronto setia la reunion de los dioses.

-bien nos vamos volvere para entrenarlos muy pronto.dijo Goku despidiéndose felizmente.

-goku ahora tenemos que ir a la sociedad de almas por que los shinigamis estan interfiriendo demasiado en los asuntos de humanos.decia towa seriamente mientras abria un portal.

goku y ella atravesaron el portal apareciendo en un pequeño pueblo lo que provoco que goku pusiera una sonrisa.

-bien es hora de arreglar algunas cosas. dijo goku con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer.


End file.
